Naruto's Game
by BladeMoon
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was a dead last, prankster, failure and above all else a gamer. Now he has been blessed with the gift of living his life as a game. With incredible capability and the power of stat points naruto has the power to make a name for himself in the shinobi world. Strong!Gamer!Smart!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**First off, NARUTO WILL BE OP IN THIS FIC. He won't start off like that and he will actually take some time to reach that point but he will reach it through hard work. Secondly, developing plot is my weakness so, for the most part, this fic will follow canon's storyline. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated in the reviews.**

 **Also, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Game Announcement**

 _'Thinking'_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Prologue** :

 **You have slept in your bed. HP, CP & MP fully restored and all status effects removed.**

 _'_ _Ugh… I'm really going crazy, huh? I spent way too much time on those games'._

Naruto slowly waved away the box that his sick mind had created and sat up in his bed. Clearly, he'd been up far too late beating the last boss on his latest RPG…

He went to the bathroom, splashed some water on my face and looked in the mirror. There he was: Naruto Uzumaki, a twelve-year-old boy with blonde, spiky hair down to the shoulders, blue eyes, round face, below average height, very thin, almost skinny with three distinct whisker marks on each cheek. But, something was wrong today… First: He didn't feel tired. Nor sleepy. Second: those words above his head!

 **The Gamer**

 **Lv4 Naruto Uzumaki**

 _'_ _What the hell… This must be a genjutsu. They told me what a genjutsu is at the academy. Some sort of illusion, if I remember correctly. Iruka-sensei must be playing a prank on me or something._ _Wait... Iruka-sensei is on a mission outside the village for a few days… But then why? Am I really crazy?'_

Naruto shrugged and dismissed the problem for later. ' _Maybe I'm just sleepy and imagining things. Gotta get breakfast. RAMEN!'_

So he walked to the kitchen and put some ramen on the stove when it was ready he sat and ate it while thinking ' _What the hell is going on?'_

When he was finished with his meal he walked over to the sink and noticed the large pile of dirty dishes that had formed.

' _Well I am pretty early, might as well wash them'_

 **A quest has been created.**

 **Quest alert: Clean Apartment I (Chain quest) - Wash the dishes!**

 **Keep a clean scene and wash the dishes.**

 **Dishes washed: 0/10**

 **Completion reward: 50 XP, next part of chain quest.**

 **YES/NO**

Naruto's eyes widened.

 _'_ _Am I…In a game?'_ he pondered.

He quickly counted the dishes in the sink. Exactly ten.

How did it get it right? He didn't know the number of dishes in the sink, so the blue boxes didn't get from his head.

Finally, he sighed and tapped the _YES_.

"All right. Let's do this," he said

One dish.

Two dishes.

Three dishes.

Fo… _Ping!_

 **A skill has been created through a special act.**

 **Through continuous wash of dishes, a skill "Dish Washing" has been created.**

 **[Dish Washing (passive) Lv1 EXP: 0,00%]**

 **A technique to wash dishes.**

 **With more mastery, you can clean any dirty spots.**

 **5% increase in dishwashing speed.**

Naruto's eye twitched, and he closed the window quickly with a mental swipe, returning to his job.

Four dishes.

Five dishes.

Six dis… _Ping!_

 **[Dish Washing]'s level has risen by one.**

 _'_ _Huh. That was fast.'_

Seven.

Eight.

Nine...

Ten.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Reward: +50XP**

 **A quest has been created.**

 **Quest alert: Clean Apartment II (Chain quest) – Sweep the floor!**

 **Keep a clean scene and sweep the floor.**

 **Completion reward: 50 XP, next part of chain quest.**

 **YES/NO**

The blonde gamer sighed and accepted YES once again. He hated chores.

* * *

After half an hour of cleaning, he was left with an outstandingly clean apartment and 500 EXP.

 **Ping!**

 **You have gained a level!**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**  
 **Title: The Gamer**  
 **Level: LV5 (0%)**  
 **HP: 1000/1000**

 **CP: 9000/9000**  
 **MP: 1000/1000**  
 **STR: 5**  
 **VIT: 20**  
 **DEX: 4**  
 **INT: 1**  
 **WIS: 0**  
 **POINTS: 25**

 **Perks:**

 **Uzumaki Vitality: Due to your Uzumaki heritage, you have unnatural stamina and impressive tenacity +3 VIT every level.**

 **Gamer's mind: Allows you to calmly and logically think things through.** **Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

 **Gamer's body: Grants a body that allows for you to live the real world like a game.**

 **After sleeping in a bed you recover all HP, CP, and MP.**

"Woah," Naruto muttered aloud.

What was MP? Why was his INT and WIS stats so low?

' _Well, I guess I better fix that.'_

He tapped on WIS.

 **WIS: Wisdom affects the decisions you make. Also affects Chakra and mana control.**

 _'_ _Huh'_

 **INT: Intelligence is the amount of knowledge you have and how much you can remember. Also affect chakra and Mana capacity.**

' _Hmmm.. I know Hp is Health points. So maybe Cp is chakra points and Mp is Mana points?'_

 **PING!**

 **Congratulations! The continuous intelligent thought you have gained: +1 INT**

' _So I can increase my stats by doing things related to them? So if I exercise that'll increase my STR and VIT. In that case, putting points into physical stats would be a waste when they're still so low, I should probably spend my points on mental stats'_

 **PING!**

 **Congratulations! The continuous intelligent thought you have gained: +1 INT**

 **Congratulations! Through making wise decisions you have gained: +1 WIS**

Nodding to himself Naruto considered carefully how he should spend his points. He decided to put 12 points in **INT** and 13 points in **WIS**.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**  
 **Title: The Gamer**  
 **Level: LV5 (0%)**  
 **HP: 1000/1000**

 **CP: 9000/9000**  
 **MP: 1000/1000**  
 **STR: 5**  
 **VIT: 20**  
 **DEX: 4**  
 **INT: 15**  
 **WIS: 14**  
 **POINTS: 0**

 **Perks:**

 **Uzumaki Vitality: Due to your Uzumaki heritage, you have unnatural stamina and impressive tenacity +3 VIT every level.**

 **Gamer's mind: Allows you to calmly and logically think things through.** **Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

 **Gamer's body: Grants a body that allows for you to live the real world like a game.**

 **After sleeping in a bed you recover all HP, CP, and MP.**

Then

His brain exploded.

* * *

That's it, pretty short but it'll get longer. Leave a review with suggestions, comments etc. and what stats would you raise first if you had this ability?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

 **One thing I should have made clear last time is that I already have his stats for the first few chapters worked out so when I asked for plot suggestions I meant like missions and other stuff like that that won't affect his stats, I asked what stats you guys would raise because i was curious :P.**

 **I also agree that there aren't enough Naruto Gamer fanfics around.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

When the world's worst headache finally subsided, Naruto had to admit he actually _felt_ smarter.

It was like everything he had ever seen, heard or learned was at the proverbial fingertips of his mind.

Deciding to increase his already high **VIT** Naruto ran all the way to the academy. Upon arrival, he was greeted by a familiar,

 **PING!**

 **Congratulations! Through rigorous exercise, you have gained: +1 VIT**

 **'** Nice'

Entering his class Naruto looked around at his classmates. He noticed they all had titles of their own, all though it didn't look like any of them noticed.

 _'_ _Seriously? The majority of the girls have the title_ _ **Uchiha Fan-Girl**_ _...?'_ he thought.

 **Stoic Bug Manipulator**

 **Lv 13 Shino Aburame**

Naruto didn't like Shino, he was too quiet, always eerily calm. But he didn't avoid him as though he were the plague like some of the other students.

 **Lazy Genius**

 **Lv 13 Shikamaru Nara**

 _'_ _I didn't suspect him to be at this level… I thought he was a slacker like me in a way. He must have some tricks up his sleeve...'_

 **Holder Of The Last Chips**

 **Lv11 Shoji Akimichi**

Naruto chuckled when he saw Choji's title.

 **Self Proclaimed Alpha Male**

 **Lv12 Kiba Inuzuka**

He almost outright laughed at this one.

 **Inuzuka Dog**

 **Lv7 Akamaru**

 **Secret Admirer**

 **Lv14 Hinata Hyuga**

' _Secret admirer? Lv14 is the highest I have seen for now, who would have thought?'_

 **Uchiha Fan-Girl**

 **Lv9 Ino Yamanaka**

 **Uchiha Fan-Girl**

 **Lv9 Sakura Haruno**

 **Revenge Seeker**

 **Lv16 Sasuke Uchiha**

Of course, the great Sasuke Uchiha was above everyone. ' _It looks like he's probably the closest to be a true ninja with Shino, but his title made me think otherwise… I heard about the Uchiha Massacre, 4 years ago, and I had some idea of the object of his revenge: Itachi Uchiha, a missing-nin that slaughtered all his family except one child. I think I might be the only one to understand how he feels. Doesn't give him the right to have a stick up his ass though.'_

The rest of the class was level 6 on average. And he was level 5, because of lack of training, lack of study, and lack of talent, so he had some work to do in order to catch up.

Suddenly Iruka-sensei showed up, smiling for once. _'Oh yeah, I didn't pull any pranks today'_

 **Perfect Academy Teacher**

 **Lv32 Iruka Umino**

' _Wow, Iruka-sensei sure is strong'_ the blond thought.

 **PING!**

 **Congratulations! Through continuous repetition of an action a skill has been formed:**

 **[Observe (Active) Lv1 EXP: 0%]**

 **A skill to find the target's information.**

 **More information is revealed as this skill is leveled up.**

"Sorry for being late, everyone. Sakura, take your seat, please. So, today's lesson… The history of the Kages. You all know the Yondaime Hokage, who sacrificed himself to save the village..."

As he began the lesson, Naruto zoned off. Honestly, who would listen to the history of the Kages instead of experimenting with a newfound weird ability?

' _Okay, so I have a status window… Now if this is a true RPG game…_ _ **Skill window!**_ _'_ Again, a blue window appeared.

 **SKILLS:**

 **[Dish Washing (passive) Lv5 EXP: 82,7%]**

 **A technique to wash dishes.**

 **With more mastery, you can clean any dirty spots.**

 **15% increase in dishwashing speed.**

 **[Physical Resistance (passive)Lv5 EXP: 2,07%]**

 **The body's durability and toughness increase and you take less damage.**

 **5% decrease in damage from physical attacks.**

 **[Henge No Jutsu (Active) Lv62 EXP: 54,00% / CP: 20]**

 **One of the three basic Ninjutsu. It allows the user to change his shape to something or someone that he can picture clearly.**

 **Additional 5 CP per 1 minute**

 **Casting time: 0.7 seconds**

 **[Observe (Active) Lv27 EXP: 43,7%]**

 **A skill to find the target's information.**

 **More information is revealed as this skill is leveled up.**

 **[Kawarimi No Jutsu (Active) LV25 EXP: 0,00% / CP: 75]  
One of the three basic Ninjutsu. An incredibly useful defensive jutsu. It grants the ability to change places with objects within a certain size and weight.**

 **Current range: 35m**

 **Casting time: 1,75 seconds**

* * *

 **[Bunshin No Jutsu (Active) LV 2 EXP: 0,00 % / CP : 15 per bunshin]  
One of the three basic Ninjutsu. The most basic Clone skill, it creates a number of immaterial clones, the clones are unable to make sound and are destroyed if something passes through them.**

 **Additional 8 CP per minute per bunshin.**

 **Casting time: 1,7 seconds.**

 **[Academy Style Taijutsu(Passive & Active) LV13 EXP:13,2%]**

 **The basic taijutsu taught at the Konoha Academy. A basic form of techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities.**

 **You can only have one taijutsu style skill active at a time.**

 **Passively increase STR, VIT, and DEX by 6%.**

 **Additional 6% increase in STR, VIT, and DEX while active.**

 **[Stealth(Passive) LV6 EXP:46,3%]**

 **The art of being unnoticed. A staple of ninjas, this skill permits the user to blend in crowds and sneak up on enemies.**

 **You're less likely to be noticed by people when sneaking on them.**

 **Efficiency increases with skill level, WIS, and DEX.**

 **[Throwing Weapons Mastery (Passive) LV 6 EXP: 8,42%]  
Allows the user to use thrown weapons such as kunai, shuriken, senbon or more with skill and precision. As the skill grows, more projectiles can be thrown simultaneously. Range and projectile speed improve with STR. Precision improves with DEX.**

 **8% increased damage when you throw something.**

 **16% increased projectile speed.**

Naruto noticed his **Henge no Jutsu** skill was higher than all his other skills. ' _Probably because of my awesome Sexy no Jutsu'_ he said smirking.

Suddenly a loud voice jolted him from his musing.

"NARUTO!" came the call of his scarred sensei. "Would you care to inform me of what topic I was just discussing?"

"Umm… you were talking about the kages..." the blond answered easily.

"Which one?"

"...The Sandaime?" he tried, hopeful.

"Wrong, the Nidaime. And you earned the class a surprise evaluation on the Henge no jutsu." He stated casually.

"What?!" The class shouted, and turned glaring at Naruto.

"Come on Naruto-kun. You're first, demonstrate." He smiled encouragingly at me.

Naruto took his place calmly next to Iruka.

Naruto smirked.

"Henge No Jutsu!" he said, activating the skill and forming one of the hand seals.

There was a loud _"POOF!"_ and he emerged from the smoke, completely and perfectly transformed into a shapely, naked blonde girl.

Iruka promptly flew back 10 meters, due to a heavy nosebleed.

"IDIOT! Don't transform into something so inappropriate!" He yelled.

"Well if it beat a chuunin I think its pretty appropriate..." Naruto muttered transforming back into his original form.

"Come on, next!"

Naruto returned and seat, watching the others, still smiling. As he stared at his classmates, Sakura Haruno did the Henge and transformed herself into a perfect Iruka-sensei. However, he noticed that the illusion of her foot was traversing a gum on the ground, cutting it in half apparently.

 _'I see… Even though she can do the jutsu perfectly, she didn't master it at all…'_ he mused, narrowing his eyes.

 _ **Ping!**_

 **Through continuous observation of your surroundings, the skill "Observe" has leveled up.**

 **[Observe (Active) Lv2 EXP: 0,00%]**

 **A skill to find the target's information.**

 **More information is revealed as this skill is leveled up.**

Fixing his vision on Iruka he muttered: "Observe."

This time a light gray window appeared.

 **Iruka Umino Lv 32**

 **HPmax: 1000 CPmax: 3400 MPmax: 1400**

 **Iruka Umino is a chûnin of Konoha and a teacher for future ninjas at the village's academy.**

 _'That's not very much info,'_ he thought, _'but it'll increase with the level.'_

Naruto passed rest of the waiting time using [Observe] on everything and everybody, leveling it up 4 times before the class went outside for outdoor training.

They began running in circle on the court, while Naruto used [Observe] on everything he could.

 **Through continuous exercising, you gained 1 VIT.**

Despite being the last of the group, even behind Choji, Naruto grinned. Being informed like that of your progress is so motivating!

30 minutes or so later, he gained another point, and Iruka-sensei stopped them to practice shuriken and kunai throws. In the range, numerous human-shaped targets were standing, and soon everyone took out their shuriken or kunai.

 _'_ _I'm not the best, but at least I touch the target.'_ He took out his own tools and started throwing them, aiming at the wooden target he had picked. Soon, he heard the now familiar sound of the leveling of a skill.

 _Ping!_

 **Through continuous throws of weapons, the skill Throwing Weapons Mastery has leveled up.**

 **[Throwing Weapons Mastery (Passive) LV 7 EXP: 0,00%]  
**  
 **Allows the user to better use throwing weapons such as kunai, shuriken, senbon or more with skill and precision. As the skill grows, more projectiles can be thrown simultaneously. Range and projectile speed improve with STR. Precision improves with DEX.  
10% increased damage when you throw something.  
20% increased projectile speed.**

' _This one started at level 5, so I suppose it considered my previous experience too. Damn, that means I really suck at Bunshin no jutsu.'_ he continued throwing his kunai and shuriken until the skill reached level 8 (Oddly, it seemed to improve very fast, compared to his previous proficiency). He noticed Mizuki-sensei approaching him. Normally the blonde would smile and greet him, he was one of the nicer sensei's after all, but when he read his title, he stopped.

 **Follower Of Orochimaru**

 **Lv33 Mizuki Toji**

Naruto may have slept in a lot of lessons before, but even he knew who the Sannin were, with his increase in INT it seemed like that knowledge was immediately brought to the forefront of his mind. Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade are quite renowned and are hailed as three of the greatest shinobi of their time. Orochimaru, called the prodigy of his generation; endeavored to gain immortality via means of kinjutsu in order to learn every technique possible… Probably the evilest man of this world. And apparently, Mizuki-sensei is a follower of that guy. Wonderful.

Naruto used [Observe] on him, but didn't find anything really useful, besides learning that he was a bastard that was pretending to be Iruka-sensei's friend to be noticed and to discreetly keep him miserable. The skill's level must be too low probably.

Naruto noticed that he had been speaking to him this whole time and was now attempting to teach him wrong movements to throw shurikens, making it seem cool with his chûnin skills. Naruto gritted his teeth, and spoke, '"Excuse me, Mizuki-sensei? Your technique is wrong. It's more like that." He pointed as he demonstrated while throwing a shuriken at the target.

"What?" He angrily groaned. "No, this an advanced technique"

"But it seems a lot less efficient see? You waste a lot of movement here."

"Tch, whatever. You know what? Forget it. I'm not teaching you my awesome technique after all." He decided and walked away.

"Bastard..."Naruto mumbled, and relaxed when he was gone. A student of Orochimaru must be very dangerous after all.

He continued to throw until lunch time, gaining three levels in his skill.

 **[Throwing Weapons Mastery (Passive) LV 11 EXP: 17.00%]  
**  
 **Allows the user to better use throwing weapons such as kunai, shuriken, senbon etc with skill and precision. As the skill grows, more projectiles can be thrown simultaneously. Range and projectile speed improve with STR. Precision improves with DEX.  
18% increased damage when you throw something.  
36% increased projectile speed.**

As he collected his weapons, he noticed his reflection in a kunai. Looking at the back of his hand he decided to try and use [Observe] on himself.

 **Naruto Uzumaki Lv5**

 **HP: 1000/1000 CP: 9000/9000 MP: 1000/1000**

 **A student of the Academy of Konoha. He wants to become a ninja to accomplish his dream, become the Hokage of the village. The majority of the village hates him because he is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, which was sealed inside him by his own father, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. He loves ramen and eats nothing else.**

 _'_ _...What…? Isn't the Kyuubi dead?'_

"Naruto-kun? You need something?" Sensei asked me as he put away the targets.

"Uh? Yes, actually, I wanna ask you something..."

"Go ahead."

"I wanted to know, what's a jinchuuriki?"

He froze, turning his eyes to me, and put down the target he was carrying.

"… Why do you ask?" He seemed uncomfortable.

"Why?" I repeated, not understanding. "Because apparently, I am one!"

His eyes widened, and he paled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"You know that you are..."

"A jinchuuriki?" he finished for him. "Yeah. Actually, I found out this morning."

"Who told you?" He asked, a serious expression on his face."This is an S-ranked secret, only the Hokage is allowed to reveal it to someone."

"A secret?" he repeated. _'S-rank...Crap. S-ranked secrets are heavily protected, and I could be executed if I answer wrong. Being a teenager won't protect me from that_. _Maybe I could kill two birds with one stone'_

"You didn't know? Naruto-kun. Who told you?"

Thanks to gamer's mind and his increased intelligence, Naruto quickly came up with a plan.

"Mizuki-sensei." he stated, while rapidly planning his next words in his head.

Iruka-sensei paled even more and stared at him in the eyes, searching for something.

He sighed. Thank god. Or more like thank [Gamer's Mind]. "Sorry, Naruto but you'll have to accompany me to see the Hokage. Right now." Damn. Well, as expected, I can't get away from that.

"Yes, sir."

 **Ping!**

 **Congratulations! Through continuous repetition of an action a skill has been formed:**

 **[Lying (Active) Lv1 EXP: 20%]**

 **The ability to lie to others, the higher the level the better the lie.**

 **2% chance of succeeding.**

' _2%! That's crazy!'_

Iruka began leading the way to the Hokage tower. Naruto followed quietly, basically, he would have to convince the Hokage that Mizuki had revealed to him that he was a follower of Orochimaru, revealed an S-rank secret to him and then for some reason left him alive to tell the tale? Naruto was familiar with the Sandaime, but he doubted that the old man was going to be fooled that easily.

The duo entered the building and went straight to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama." Iruka bowed as he entered

"Hiya Jiji!" Naruto greeted loudly.

"Naruto! Show some respect for the Hokage!" an irate Iruka shouted.

The sandaime chuckled, "Its quite alright Iruka-kun, I am well accustomed by now."

"Is Naruto-chan causing trouble?" sandaime inquired.

"Well.." Iruka began shakily, "Naruto claims that Mizuki…er.. let the fox out of the bag so to speak."

A myriad of expressions flashed across the sandaime's face, but the lingering ones were sadness, concern, and regret.

"Naruto-kun, I am so sorry you had to find out this way, it was my intention for you to have a normal childhood without having that burden to bear. I know I should have told you sooner but I couldn't bring myself-"

"Could someone please tell me what the hell a jinchuriki is in the first place?" Naruto interjected.

The Hokage looked at Iruka questioningly.

"Um, it seems that Mizuki did not fully explain."

So the Hokage told Naruto the whole story of the events surrounding his birth and explained in great detail that he was not the Kyuubi, only its jailor. Surprisingly Naruto fully understood everything and even more surprisingly did not react emotionally as expected, he chalked this up to his increased **INT** stat and his Gamer's mind.

"Hey Jiji, I have one question." Naruto began, "Who's Orochimaru?"

Hook.

Line.

Sinker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated, but here's a pretty long chapter 4! Enjoy**

Chapter 4:

 **You have slept in your bed. HP, CP & MP fully restored and all status effects removed.**

It was the day of the graduation exam and almost a month had passed since he gained these abilities. Upon getting out of bed, he was greeted by a familiar blue box,

 **Quest: Become a genin!**

 **You've trained hard now reap the benefits! Pass the graduation exam.**

 **Completion reward: 1000 XP, Genin rank, Headband,**

 **Completion failure: Death**

 _'_ _What the hell? Death!'_

Sighing he checked on the improvements he had made over the last month.

"Status"

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**  
 **Title: The Gamer**  
 **Level: LV9 (55%)**  
 **HP: 1100/11000**

 **CP: 9000/9000**  
 **MP: 1000/1000**  
 **STR: 23**  
 **VIT: 41**  
 **DEX: 7**  
 **INT: 21**  
 **WIS: 19**  
 **POINTS: 20**

 **Perks:**

 **Uzumaki Vitality: Due to your Uzumaki heritage, you have unnatural stamina and impressive tenacity +3 VIT every level.**

 **Gamer's mind: Allows you to calmly and logically think things through.** **Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

 **Gamer's body: Grants a body that allows for you to live the real world like a game.**

 **After sleeping in a bed you recover all HP, CP, and MP.**

He had exercised every day after the academy gaining an average of 1 point a day in strength at first but after a while he constantly had to add to his workout in order to maintain that average. In the end, he only gained 19 points in **STR** for his troubles his **VIT** had been even harder to raise since it was already so high but he managed to grind 9 points into it, with the boost he got from his **Uzumaki** **Vitality,** it sat comfortably at 41.

He was exceedingly proud of his **INT** and **WIS** stats because he put a lot of work into studying and well being wise to raise them. The quests he got were mostly mundane like helping the elderly and catching squirrels but they gave him precious exp which raised his level and gave him even more precious stat points.

He had 20 points to spend, he considered his decision carefully, putting his **WIS** stat to full use.

' _My INT stat is already among the highest in the class, even over Sasuke"_ the blond thought proudly.

' _Don't need_ _ **VIT,**_ _I've kind of neglected_ _ **DEX**_ _…'_

Seeing his **DEX** so low he decided to pour 13 of his point into it bringing it up to 20. He then put his remaining 7 points and put it in **WIS** , bringing it up to 21.

Once the headache subsided he headed over to his Skills.

 **SKILLS:**

 **[Dish Washing (passive) Lv30 EXP: 2.7%]**

 **A technique to wash dishes.**

 **With more mastery, you can clean any dirty spots.**

 **60% increase in dishwashing speed.**

 **[Cooking (passive) LV11 EXP: 4.8%]**

 **A technique to satiate hunger. With more mastery, you can cook more exotic and tasty dishes.**

 **25% chance of making a poor dish.**

 **[Physical Resistance (passive)Lv12 EXP: 27.00%]**

 **The body's durability and toughness increase and you take less damage.**

 **12% decrease in damage from physical attacks.**

 **[Henge No Jutsu (Active) Lv62 EXP: 54.00% / CP: 20]**

 **One of the three basic Ninjutsu. It allows the user to change his shape to something or someone that he can picture clearly.**

 **Additional 5 CP per 1 minute**

 **Casting time: 0.7 seconds**

 **[Observe (Active) Lv27 EXP: 43,7%]**

 **A skill to find the target's information.**

 **More information is revealed as this skill is leveled up.**

 **[Kawarimi No Jutsu (Active) LV35 EXP: 0,00% / CP: 75]  
One of the three basic Ninjutsu. An incredibly useful defensive jutsu. It grants the ability to change places with objects within a certain size and weight.**

 **Current range: 55m**

 **Casting time: 0.75 seconds**

 **[Bunshin No Jutsu (Active) LV 12 EXP: 10.00 % / CP : 15 per bunshin]  
One of the three basic Ninjutsu. The most basic Clone skill, it creates a number of immaterial clones, the clones are unable to make sound and are destroyed if something passes through them.**

 **Additional 8 CP per minute per bunshin.**

 **Casting time: 0.5seconds.**

 **[Academy Style Taijutsu(Passive & Active) LV28 EXP:23.1%]**

 **The basic taijutsu taught at the Konoha Academy. A basic form of techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities.**

 **You can only have one taijutsu style skill active at a time.**

 **Passively increase STR, VIT, and DEX by 13%.**

 **Additional 13% increase in STR, VIT, and DEX while active.**

 **[Stealth(Passive) LV16 EXP:43,6%]**

 **The art of being unnoticed. A staple of ninjas, this skill permits the user to blend in crowds and sneak up on enemies.**

 **You're less likely to be noticed by people when sneaking on them.**

 **Efficiency increases with skill level, WIS, and DEX.**

 **[Throwing Weapons Mastery (Passive) LV14 EXP: 8.42%]  
Allows the user to use thrown weapons such as kunai, shuriken, senbon or more with skill and precision. As the skill grows, more projectiles can be thrown simultaneously. Range and projectile speed improve with STR. Precision improves with DEX.**

 **24% increased damage when you throw something.**

 **48% increased projectile speed.**

 **[Taijutsu Conditioning] (Passive) LV4 EXP: 23.00%**

 **By conditioning your body to become tougher, your effectiveness when performing any taijutsu style increases.**

 **Passively increase effectiveness of taijutsu style by 1%**

 **[Chakra Control (Passive) LV3 EXP: 3.54%]**

 **How well you can use your chakra.**

 **Reduces CP cost of any skill by 1%**

For the most part, it seemed like his skills were just above average. For now.

 **Academy**

"Now for the final portion of the graduation exam, you will do the bunshin no jutsu. When you are called, come to the next room." the teacher explained, and entered the room.

A couple people turned to see Naruto's expression _._ It was common knowledge that this was his worst jutsu, the bunshin, that required fine chakra control. He couldn't do it before because of his unbelievably high chakra reserves…. But things were different now.

' _Now I have a skill that I can grind_ ' he thought with a smirk _._

"Uzumaki, Naruto," Iruka-sensei called him. The blonde got up, and went to the room and performed 5 bunshins perfectly.

"Amazing, Naruto-kun! You must have worked hard to catch up to the others like that! Here." He handed him the Konoha headband.

"You are now a genin! Congratulations. Next!"

 **PING!**

 **+1000XP**

 **Your level has risen by 2!**

Naruto couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He went outside the academy and waited with the others who graduated.

"What! _You_ graduated? What the fuck! You were the dead last!"

The owner of this annoying voice was Inuzuka Kiba.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

"What? You want to fight?" He questioned, Akamaru growling with him.

"No, that would hardly be fair" Naruto began "It's almost cruel to put The Number Two Rookie against a mutt and his dog"

Kiba looked even more stupefied, "You?! Number two?! Ha! I don't believe you."

Naruto shrugged and jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the bulletin board. "See for yourself dog breath"

Kiba growled but ran off to check. Naruto decided some celebration was in order.

 **The Next Day**

The day after, Naruto arrived early and entered for the last time into the academy classroom.

He was surprised when Sasuke entered and sat next to him.

"Uhh hey." he greeted.

Sasuke responded with a small nod. The two new genin remained silently seated, waiting for Iruka to arrive.

"Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura arrived in all her splendor, angrily yelling as usual.

Naruto looked at Sakura, and then at Sasuke.

"I'm sitting next to him," he stated simply.

"Leave me your seat baka! I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

"No, let _me_ sit next to him!" Ino Yamanaka now joined in the yelling, and the two Uchiha-Fangirls glared at each other.

"Wait. Let me ask him." he said, grinning, and turned his head to the Uchiha. "Sasuke, do you want either of those girls to sit in my place?"

Sasuke looked at him, and glared at the girls.

"No." He responded plainly and unaffectedly.

"Ah… I'm sorry, but it seems Sasuke doesn't want you to sit in my place." he declared to them, smiling apologetically.

"What? B-But…" Sakura mumbled, but Iruka entered the room and interrupted her.

"Please sit down everyone."

The girls groaned but sat behind the two boys.

"Beginning today all of you are real ninjas… But you are still merely rookie genin. The hard part has just started. Now… you will be assigned duties by the village. So today we will be creating the 3 man teams and each team will have a Jounin sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties." He explained to the young rookies.

"We tried to balance each team's strength." He then called out each team's composition.

"Next, team 7… Haruno Sakura… Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Hell yes!" Sakura shouted.

"Damn..." Ino groaned.

Naruto swore he heard Sasuke groan as well.

"And Inuzuka Kiba."

"Damn..." Kiba groaned, and he protested: "Iruka-sensei! Why does an outstanding ninja like me have to be on the same team as that bum?!"

"Sasuke's grades were the first among all 27 graduates… Kiba … You were the last. We have to do this to balance the teams, understand?" Iruka explained severely.

"Tch… Just don't get in my way." Sasuke declared arrogantly, whereas Kiba gritted his teeth. "Dead last."

"What did you call me?!" Kiba shouted angrily.

"Give it a rest, Dog breath!" Sakura shouted, and hit him on the head. Iruka continued as if everything was normal.

"Team 8… Uzumaki Naruto… Hinata Hyuga..."

The blonde turned to look at the shy girl at the back of the room and nodded at her. She returned it shyly and looked down.

"...and Shino Aburame."

Naruto looked at him, but couldn't get a read off of him _… 'Well, that's Shino for you.'_

"Ok… Now we'll introduce the jounin senseis. I'll call each team and they'll follow their own sensei."

He began to call each team, and the room slowly emptied.

"Team 7… Your sensei will be late. Team 8, your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi."

A fair-skinned woman took a step forward, distinguishing herself from the other jounins. She had long black untamed hair, and unique red eyes, with an additional circle in them.

 **Lv? Kurenai Yuuhi**

When the newly formed team 8 reached her, she smiled at them and lead them to a small park, where they seat on the grass and faced her.

"So … let's begin with introductions." She began, smiling at the trio. "Do you know each other?"

"No," Naruto replied.

"Vaguely," Shino said.

"Y-yes," Hinata answered.

 _'Haha, that doesn't help her at all… '_ Naruto thought as she raised an eyebrow at them.

"Anyway, I'd like to get to know each of you, so please tell me about yourselves. I'll start… My name is Kurenai Yuhi, and I recently became jounin. I'm a specialist in genjutsu. I like to study psychology and to attend tea ceremonies. I dislike loud people, perverted people, and sexist people. My ambition is to make the three of you into fine ninjas and become a successful reconnaissance specialized team."

 _'_ _A reconnaissance specialized team… Well, Shino had good tracking skills with his bugs is suppose and Hinata too with her eyes. But me? I have nothing… Why am I on this team?'_

He looked at his teammates, and as he suspected, he would have to be the one to speak first:

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I used to like to play video games, but I'm not really into it these days. I dislike people who don't give people a chance before judging them. My goal to become Hokage and prove everyone wrong."

"I am Aburame Shino. I like insects. I dislike people who kill insects. My ambition is to become the head of my clan."

' _Pretty cut and dry with this guy, huh?'_ Naruto thought.

Now everyone turned their look to Hinata, who blushed and turned her fingers awkwardly.

"I-I am Hinata Hyuga. I like... p-people who are con-confident. I dislike… people who b-bully others. My ambition is...to be acknowledged by my f-father... and so-someone else."

Kurenai-sensei nodded slowly, evaluating us. "Good. I'm going to test your capabilities, to see if you truly deserve to be genin, so meet me at training ground 4. Try to find me there. You have 2 hours." she told them. She formed a hand seal and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"We should work together to find her!" Naruto proposed to his teammates.

Hinata nodded.

"That would be the most logical approach." the Aburame agreed.

It took the team 10 minutes to reach training ground 4. There, Shino's bugs alerted him of multiple chakra signatures present. Hinata activated her byakugan, and after a few minutes, she found their sensei in a small forest.

 _'That was easy…'_ Naruto thought as they headed to her location. _'Too easy…'_ he was right because when they were halfway, Hinata remarked:

"Um… I-I see her in them… opposite direction too."

"A bunshin?" Naruto asked.

"N-No. Byakugan can d-differentiate bunshins… from t-the original."

"Some advanced kind of bunshin then," Naruto stated.

"What do we do?" Shino inquired. It seemed they had all deferred to Naruto as the team leader.

Using his **WIS** and **INT.** He came up with two suggestions

"Hinata, you should disable your byakugan. She's trying to make you use all your chakra. She must be spamming clones somewhere to mislead us."

Hinata followed his advice and closed her eyes.

"How long can you keep your dojutsu activated?" he asked Hinata.

"Um… m-maybe 20 minutes..." she answered looking down.

"I see…" Naruto thought for a bit, making good use of my 19 WIS. "Can you activate it just a few seconds to check sensei's clone's position, and point us there? She can't keep using clones like that, and she'll run out of chakra eventually. Plus, one of them is real, so Shino you send a bug- er- Insect to the locations Hinata calls out and have them sap her chakra until they pop."

"Y-yes..." Hinata agreed. Shino nodded in affirmation as well.

They kept searching like this, and there were mostly two to three clones at a time. They continued like that for a moment, and finally, there was only one clone left.

When the team arrived at the destination, there wasn't anything.

"Hinata?" Naruto requested.

"Um… I-I'm sorry… I d-don't have enough c-chakra anymore." she declared looking down.

"That's okay. She was in the area..." he mused and scanned the meadow.

"She's probably under an invisibility genjutsu." Naruto stated.

He began [Observe]ing each area of the field. It took him a moment, but finally, when I observed a tree on the other side of the clearing, a window told him:

 **[Observe]'s level is too low to get the target's information.**

He smirked. "Found her!" he called Hinata who didn't know what to do and Shino who was sending bugs out in the opposite direction of her.

Naruto walked to the tree, grinning all the way. [Observe] was actually usable on invisible objects and people under genjutsu! That was certainly useful.

"You can come out sensei. We found you," he said to the tree, who didn't react. Hinata was staring the tree, confused, and Shino was skeptical.

Naruto sighed, took out a shuriken and threw it at the tree. Instead of getting stuck in wood, a hand appeared and caught it expertly.

"Congratulations." Kurenai came out of the tree. "I must say, I'm impressed. Even with skills like yours, I thought you would take longer to find me… if you only managed to." She grinned. "Hinata-chan, good utilization of your byakugan. Switching it on and off allowed you to last much longer than you normally would." Hinata blushed at that, mumbling something about 'not my idea'. "Shino-kun, good use of your companions to eliminate my clones." The dark haired boy pushed up his glasses and nodded. "And Naruto-kun, I don't know how you did it, because I suppressed entirely my chakra, but you managed to detect me. Impressive." Naruto grinned at her, accepting the compliment and not bothering to correct her.

"I think you'll make a wonderful reconnaissance team!" She praised.

 **PING!**

 **You have gained +2 WIS**

Naruto scratched the back of his head, smiling. Shino remained impassive as always and Hinata blushed, as usual.

"Now, let's see how well you fight." She continued, "You will all spar for a few minutes against me. Naruto-kun, you're first."

Hinata and Shino sat on the ground and watched the two get ready in a fight stance.

Naruto took the stance of the Academy taijutsu style to face her. He started by throwing 4 shuriken at her and charged immediately after. She took the attacks well, deflecting them, avoiding them, and parrying them perfectly. When Naruto saw his attack was futile, he retreated, while throwing more shuriken at her accurately. While she caught them, he ran through hand seals as fast as I could.

"Henge No Jutsu!" There was a loud _'poof'_ and a large cloud of smoke appeared around him. He could have done it without that much smoke of course, but the purpose _was_ to generate smoke. He didn't stop the hand seals here and used Kawarimi No Jutsu on a shuriken behind Kurenai-sensei after leaving a bunshin behind.

At first, Kurenai didn't understand, but when she looked closer, she widened her eyes and dove to the side, avoiding the right hook the blonde had tried from behind her. He threw another shuriken at her, and she parried it while in mid-air before landing graciously.

"Okay." Kurenai stopped him as he was flexing his legs to restart the fight. "You have great strength but low speed, and your academy taijutsu style is perfect, maybe a little too perfect. Since I knew all the academy's movements, I could predict your moves, so try to vary and to be unpredictable. However, you tried a little tactic making good use of the three basic ninjutsus, and you managed to surprise me. Very good thinking."

"Thanks," he said as he relaxed.

 **PING!**

 **You have gained +1 WIS**

"Next, Hinata-chan." she gently called.

Hinata got up, and got into a stance he didn't recognize.

"The jyuken, the gentle fist," Shino told him when he noticed his confused glance. As the two started fighting, he explained: "My family informs me that they inflict damage through attacking the inside of the body. Even the slightest touch can do a lot of damage."

 **PING!**

 **You have gained +1 INT!**

"All right, that's useless. Let's stop here." Kurenai-sensei stated. "You can't fight without your byakugan activated since you can't target my chakra's pathway system. But you seem to have very good speed. You need to learn to fight without your byakugan. "

"Shino-kun. Your turn."

Surprisingly Shino did the best of the three of them. Holding out for about five minutes.

"Very good taijutsu, but perhaps a little too defensive. I know you and your clan are generally long ranged fighters but having a strong offensve short-range is only going to help you."

Shino accepted the advice graciously.

"I think you passed the test, even though I still have to see Hinata-chan at her best." she declared casually.

"The test?" Naruto repeated.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? This was a test to determine if I should send you back to the academy or keep you, and you passed, congratulations!"

"I see… You wanted to test our determination, so you didn't tell us it was a test to see if we were willing to do our best in training." Naruto guessed.

"Exactly." She confirmed, nodding pleasantly at him. "Now, we need to celebrate! Let's go to a restaurant! I'm buying"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A routine formed, and Naruto quickly got bored of it.

D-rank-missions. Just D-rank-missions, only D-rank missions… Planting seeds, repainting walls, taking care of plants, or babysitting… The bright side was that he learned a few skills while doing it, and he got about **500 XP** or so for doing a mission. Shino was even quieter than usual, and Naruto started to suspect that his patience wasn't going to last long… Hinata didn't complain, but he suspected she was bored too.

It had been a week since they became genin, before he asked Kurenai-sensei on chakra control exercises. she suggested the Tree Climbing exercise. As soon as she demonstrated the thing to him, he learned it.

[Tree Walking(Active) Lv5 EXP: 46% / 19 CP per minute]

A training method used to gain more skills with chakra control. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands.

While active, you can walk on solid surfaces.

Passively increases Chakra Control by 2.5%

He practiced it a bit every evening. But in reality, he was waiting for the end of the week. The last day of each week, team 8 took the day off.

The blonde shinobi was excited because he needed to do some special training.

To figure out how to use mana.

And that was today.

He was sitting on the ground in a forest pretty far from the main hub of the village, far from any prying eyes and he had huge expectations.

 _'_ _So… how exactly does it work? Do I need to feel it or something?'_ he had thought about it during the week, but never really figured it out.

 **"Status."**

 **Status window:**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Title: The Gamer  
Level: LV12 (35%)  
HP: 1175/1175**

 **CP: 10,300/10,300  
MP: 2200/2200  
STR: 23  
VIT: 41  
DEX: 7  
INT: 22  
WIS: 22  
POINTS: 20**

 **Perks:**

 **Uzumaki Vitality: Due to your Uzumaki heritage, you have unnatural stamina and impressive tenacity +3 VIT every level.**

 **Gamer's mind: Allows you to calmly and logically think things through.** **Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

 **Gamer's body: Grants a body that allows for you to live the real world like a game.**

 **After sleeping in a bed you recover all HP, CP, and MP.**

He looked at the mana bar, frowning.

 **"** **[Observe]"**

 **Current MP: 2200**

 **Maximum MP: 2200 (100 x INT)**

 **MP Regeneration: 48 per minute ((0.1% of MPmax) x (100% of WIS) per minute)**

 _'_ _Maybe… If mana stats were calculated on the base of INT and WIS, I'll need to be… smart? To use my brain?'_

He looked at his hand and tried to gather mana in it. Of course, the predictable result was that he gathered chakra instead… the Uzumaki tried again, and this time, he didn't move his chakra. This was a lot more difficult because he had to keep track of his chakra flow. He concentrated on his hand, trying to fill it with mana with all his might…

Nothing. There was nothing happening.

This frustrated him, and he got up and shook my hand madly as if expecting to get something out of it.

He tried and tried again for a few hours, and eventually, the blonde gave up and resolved himself to try again when he was smarter.

The experiment was a failure...

Two months passed, and Naruto still kept failing at using mana, even though he had raised his INT to 30. He was now level 16 and had 35 stats points, but he saved them in case he needed a sudden stat boost in an emergency.

He learned a bit of genjutsu, too. _'Now that I think about it, there's so much to learn when you're a ninja... I need to learn medical jutsus and fuinjutsu too, along with a better taijutsu style, and of course some ninjutsu...'_

But today, team 8 was heading to the Hokage's tower, to report from another boring D-rank mission. When they arrived, they crossed team 7's path.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" Kiba saluted them.

"G-good afternoon... Kiba-kun." Hinata mumbled.

"Hello, Kiba-san, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, jonin-san." Shino greeted as formally as usual.

Kurenai greeted a silver-haired man with the left eye hidden by his headband. He was going to respond, but a certain dog boy interrupted him.

"Naruto! Guess what! Hokage-sama just gave us a C-rank mission! Cool, huh?"

"Mah, mah. It's just a routine escort." Kakashi minimized.

"C'mon Kakashi-sensei, don't make seem like its no big deal" Kiba groaned, embarrassed.

Naruto turned and looked at his sensei longingly, and thankfully Kurenai-sensei smiled: "We'll see if there is an easy mission remaining. I think you're ready for it."

"Finally" I sighed. Even Hinata-chan smiled.

The teams talked a bit and team 8 headed up to the Hokage's office. He was going to give the team another D-rank mission, but their sensei interrupted him.

"Actually Hokage-sama, I think my team is ready for a C-rank mission."

"Is that so?" the old man chuckled. "I guess you crossed team 7's path."

Naruto grinned.

"Do you think you three are ready for a C-rank mission?" he asked looking first at Shino who acquiesced and then to Hinata, who blushed as usual but nodded nonetheless, and finally at me.

"Of course I'm ready old man!I hope you didn't really think you could keep your hat longer by making me do those silly excuses for missions." Naruto proclaimed.

"Of course not." the Sandaime accepted chuckling. "If Kurenai thinks you three are ready, then so be it. It's an escort mission, like team 7. Can you come, Ryokan?"

A bald old man warped in a long robe walked into the room with a walking stick.

 **The Illuminated, Gentle, Master Of The Mind's Power**

 **Lv18 Ryokan Shinko**

"Yes, Hiruzen? Ah, is this the escort team I requested?" He asked with his hoarse voice.

"Indeed." the Hokage confirmed, before turning to Kurenai. "You'll have the mission of protecting this man during his travel to an ancient monastery in the land of rivers. He must deliver a medicine to cure another monk."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kurenai bowed and turned to the old monk. "When will we be leaving?" She questioned.

"Tomorrow morning, at the first light of the sun." the bald man declared.

"Good." Kurenai agreed. "Then, we shall leave to prepare the trip. Come on."

Naruto didn't move.

He was staring at the old man mouth opened. He had just used [Observe] on their client and what it revealed was… really surprising.

 **Name: Ryokan Shinko**

 **HP: 432/432**

 **CP: 311/311**

 **MP: 5741**

 **Occupation: Founder of the Mind's Power cult**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Level: 18**

 **Title: The Illuminated, Gentle, Master Of The Mind's Power**

 **Age: 69**

 **Race: Human**

 **Specialty/Attributes: Psychology, Willpower**

 **STR: 4**

 **VIT: 4**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 57**

 **WIS: 74**

 **Status effects: None**

 **History: Ryokan has always been a monk. He searched for the true meaning of life for a long time and discovered that the mind could alone affect the world physically. He founded the Mind's Power cult, a religion that believes the mind overrules everything, and he's currently spending the rest of his life searching for a successor before he dies, without success.**

 **Emotions: Serene, Interested**

 _'_ _The Mind's Power… Could it be… MP?'_


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Chapter 6: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Naruto saw Kurenai frowning at him along with an interrogating glance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""N-Naruto-kun… Are you okay?" Hinata asked blushing heavily./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""It's nothing..." he mumbled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Ok, so let's meet at the village's doors tomorrow at sunrise. Prepare yourself." Kurenai ordered and they separated outside the building./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"'That man had the highest INT and WIS that I ever saw before. Most civilians don't reach 20, and even ninjas had a hard time surpassing 50. And his history… the discoverer of the mind's effect on the physical world? That sounded like it could help me with magic. And the Mind's Power, was it MP? I'll question him on the trip.'/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Seeing as he had some free time on his hands, Naruto decided a new outfit was in order./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"So he headed to a place Kurenai had guaranteed wouldn't turn him away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Higurashi Weapons and Ninja Textiles/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"As he entered, Naruto was in awe at the interior of the building. It wasn't that big but they made good use of what space they did have. Weapons covered the walls from top to bottom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Behind the counter, he noticed a girl with two buns atop her head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Konoha's Weapons Mistress/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Lv18 Tenten Higurashi /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"[Observe]/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Name: /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Tenten Higurashi/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"HP: 1250/1250/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"CP: 500/500 /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"MP: /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Rank: Genin/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Sex: Female/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Level: 18/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Title: /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Konoha's Weapons Mistress/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Age: 13/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Race: Human/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Specialty/Attributes: Thrown Weapons, Weapons/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"STR: 30/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"VIT: 11/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"DEX: 54 /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"INT: 17 /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"WIS: 7/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Status effects: None/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-TT;"History: A /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-TT;"span class="MsoHyperlink"span style="color: windowtext;"kunoichi/span/span/spanspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-TT;" from span class="MsoHyperlink"span style="color: windowtext;"Konohagakure/span/span and a member of span class="MsoHyperlink"span style="color: windowtext;"Team Guy/span/span. While initially wanting to be like the legendary span class="MsoHyperlink"span style="color: windowtext;"Sannin/span/span span class="MsoHyperlink"span style="color: windowtext;"Tsunade/span/span, she realised that she did not have the necessary span class="MsoHyperlink"span style="color: windowtext;"chakra control/span/span to be a span class="MsoHyperlink"span style="color: windowtext;"medical-nin/span/span. However, she did not give up on being a powerful kunoichi, putting her all into perfecting her span class="MsoHyperlink"span style="color: windowtext;"weaponry/span/span and span class="MsoHyperlink"span style="color: windowtext;"fūinjutsu/span/span/spanspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-TT;" skills./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Emotions: Bored, Intrigued/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"'Well that is informative... damn look at that DEX'/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Can I help you?" she asked with a smirk, "Or are you going to gape like a fish all day?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Oh yeah, sorry about that" Naruto closed his eyes as he scratched the back of his head nervously, "You're just kinda hard not to look at ya know?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Tenten blushed slightly at the compliment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"PING!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"You have created a new skill!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"[Flirting (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00%]/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Passively raises reputation with whatever girl you speak with by +5 every minute when active./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Cost: 3 CP/ minute/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"PING!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Quest Alert!: Mr. Smooth/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Raise your reputation with Tenten from Neutral to Liked. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Completion Reward: Bonus Reputation points with Tenten, 2000 Exp, ?, ?./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Completion Failure: Decreased Reputation with Tenten./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Do accept? Y/N/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"'What the…/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"' Naruto shrugged and accepted while mentally activating the skill./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""So uh, anyway I was wondering if I could get some new clothes?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""No problem, what are you looking for?" Tenten replied happily./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Naruto thought for a while before deciding, "Something black." He stated./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"He was done with attention seeking orange, a ninja needed to be able to hide easily and move through the shadows./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Tenten laughed "No problem I'll see what we have in the back"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"PING!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"[Flirting]'s level has increased by +1/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"'So the longer its active the more exp it gains huh?'/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Just then Tenten arrived with a large pile of clothes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"This was going to take a while./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"An hour later./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"After an hour of mixing and matching different styles of clothing, and 7 levels of [Flirting], they finally settled on an outfit consisting of a black long-sleeved jacket with a slightly high collar left open to reveal a grey t-shirt. He wore long black shinobi pants with ninja tape on his right thigh./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""I look so freaking AWESOME! Thanks, Ten-chan" Naruto exclaimed with a large smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Tenten returned it with a small blush and said it was no big deal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""No.. it is." Naruto began sadly, "No one's ever done so much for me before… Thank you" He said looking her in the eye./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Tenten's blush intensified and she looked away from his bright blue eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Hey, maybe you should get a weapon to go along with your new outfit?" She suggested./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"PING!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Quest complete!:/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"You are now Liked by Tenten/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"You have gained 2000 exp!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"You have gained +500 Reputation with tenten!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"PING!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Quest Alert!: Pick your weapon./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Get a weapon from Tenten./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Rewards: +750 EXP, Weapon/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Do you Accept? Y/N/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"'Awesome! The game doubled the reputation I gained with Tenten in the bonus.'/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" He accepted the quest, em'Hopefully, the 750 EXP will be enough to level me up.'/em /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Following the bun-haired girl over to the wall of weapons, he began thinking carefully about what weapon he would choose./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""I would recommend something like a katana, you would have to be pretty fast and skillful with it but it can be a great help in a battle."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""I'll take it," Naruto said immediately. "How much?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""7,000 ryo." The real list price was 10,000 but Tenten felt unusually compelled to sell it to him at a reduced price./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Naruto got the money and paid for his clothes as well. He ended up selecting a black katana with a black sheath and a red sash to wear it on./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"He got the Exp from the quest mentally fist pumped at another level up. Tenten also threw in a new set of shuriken and kunai for free and said he would get all the supplies he needed right here./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"With that done, he bid Tenten goodbye and went home to pack his gear for the trip to the land of rivers./span/p 


End file.
